


Мир для Стива Роджерса, а не Стив Роджерс для мира, верно?

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Последние минуты Эндгейма с точки зрения Баки.





	Мир для Стива Роджерса, а не Стив Роджерс для мира, верно?

**Author's Note:**

> Окончательно поняв, что авторы фильма в душе не ведают, что случилось в концовке, забил на комплексы и решил рассказать правду, раз Дисней не разрешает говорить об этом официально.

      — Я устал, Бак.  
        
      Прервавший молчание голос Стива прозвучал так глухо и холодно, что у Баки по спине пробежала дрожь. Баки знал, что Стив никогда не признается в таком публично — он не признавался даже в том, что у него болела сломанная в драке в подворотне рука. Какая уж усталость у Капитана Америка? Но сейчас в комнате находились только они вдвоем, поэтому можно было наконец оставаться откровенными и друг с другом, и с самим собой.  
        
      — Не могу тебя винить, — тихо усмехнулся Баки, безжалостно запуская пальцы в уложенную прическу Стива. Стив лежал на его коленях, глядя в потолок, но Баки чувствовал, что тот не видит ни деревянных балок, ни мягко мерцающих на дереве отсветов с улицы, и смотрит куда-то в пустоту. Волосы, прежде просто светлые, при близком взгляде пронизаны сединой и словно потускнели. Новые морщины, что-то очень темное в глубине голубых глаз — Стив одновременно был тем же и другим человеком, чем тот, которого Баки видел в Ваканде едва ли не вчера.  
        
      Баки не знал, насколько далеко простирается действие сыворотки. Его собственная, кажется, не особенно тянула психику, но Стив был носителем самой настоящей, первой и последней сыворотки Эрскина, которая помогала ему в том числе справляться с психологическими потрясениями и оставаться здравомыслящим в любой ситуации. Или — почти в любой.  
        
      Пять лет…  
        
      Будь Баки обычным человеком, у него до сих пор болели бы ребра от того, как сильно Стив стискивал его в объятиях после битвы. Одной рукой — вторая оказалась разрублена Таносом почти до кости, и следующие десять минут Баки зашивал Стива прямо на поле боя, вместе с Сэмом отыскав в развалинах остатки медблока Базы. Все события того дня сбились в один огромный ком усталости, боли и отчаянного желания победить, Баки сложно было вспоминать какие-то детали помимо то и дело хватающего его за руку перемазанного в пыли и копоти Стива, который смотрел на него и словно не верил своим глазам.  
        
      Во время боя они увиделись от силы несколько раз — сражение раз за разом уносило их друг от друга, безжалостно разделяя взрывами и десятками врагов. Баки рвался к Стиву, как безумный пробиваясь сквозь полчища, но это оказывалось бесполезно, до него всегда было слишком далеко…  
        
      И наперекор всем инстинктам Баки смог это принять. Прекратил выискивать Стива взглядом и бился за тех, кто оставался поблизости, и за себя самого. В грохоте кругом не было понятно ничего, но время от времени доносящихся команд Стива хватало, чтобы держаться. Стив справится. Что бы не произошло, каким бы образом не угрожало всему существующему миру — Стив справится, а он, Баки, просто не имеет права отставать.  
        
      А потом все кончилось, но открывшаяся правда и цена победы оказались страшнее, чем кто-то мог ожидать.  
        
      Пролетевшее после щелчка Таноса мгновение, из которого Баки мог вспомнить только странную немоту в конечностях и отчаянную попытку позвать Стива, для выживших оказалось растянуто на пять мучительно долгих лет. Сколько Баки не пытался, он не мог представить, что пришлось пережить им всем, но особенно — Стиву. Они теряли друг друга столько раз, что впору было сбиться со счету, но находили, всегда… и Баки готов был на любую жертву, чтобы это перестало повторяться.  
        
      И сейчас, в гостевой комнате дома похороненного несколькими часами раньше Тони Старка, Стив лежал у него на руках точно так же, как тогда у развалин Базы, как после битвы за Аззанно в сорок третьем, как после драки на заднем дворе школы в тридцать четвертом. Растерянный, измотанный, совсем не такой, каким его привыкли видеть все остальные. Это был не единственный образ Стива из тех, что доступны одному только Баки, но сейчас, казалось, от Стива действительно не осталось ничего, кроме усталости и желания оказаться где-нибудь подальше.  
        
      Баки под угрозой смерти не признался бы в том, насколько ему сейчас страшно. Он поддержит любое решение Стива, отпустит его, если он того захочет, поможет смыться хоть на другую планету… но мерзкое, въедливое чувство страха за то, что сейчас может рухнуть все, что они смогли себе построить и вернуть, никуда не уходило.  
        
      Наконец Стив моргнул, его глаза ожили, и он виновато посмотрел на Баки. Протянул руку и мягко погладил его по щеке, горько улыбаясь, а потом сел, хватая лежащий на подлокотнике телефон.  
        
      — Я верну чертовы камни сам, — отрывисто бросил он, отправив какое-то сообщение. Баки чуял — там то же, что Стив сказал вслух, а отправлено оно было раньше, чтобы у Баки не было никакой возможности оспорить его решение.  
        
      Возможно, в этот момент сердце Баки запнулось и попыталось остановиться, но внешне он остался совершенно спокойным и кивнул:  
        
      — Как скажешь, Стив. Это твой выбор.  
        
      Стив схватил его за руку и лихорадочно заглянул в глаза, другой рукой цепляясь за плечо:  
        
      — И мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Если, конечно, ты позволишь мне сделать то, что я придумал.  
        
      — Можешь даже не объяснять. Что бы там ни было — я помогу тебе, Стив.  
        
      Баки старался не моргать и говорить ровно, но, видимо, все равно выдал свое состояние, ведь в следующее мгновение Стив широко распахнул глаза и сильнее сжал его руку:  
        
      — Погоди, Бак, это напрямую затронет твою жизнь тоже. Нашу… жизнь, если ты позволишь так говорить.  
        
      Баки почувствовал себя самым медленно соображающим солдатом в целом мире и только открыл рот, пытаясь понять, что Стив имеет в виду. Он знал, что первым кандидатом на возвращение камней был Тор, но его боялись отпускать, потому что, по словам Рокета, тот с трудом смог покинуть Асгард прошлого, и мог не выдержать теперь. Если Стив думал о том же самом… значит, его манило прошлое, несмотря ни на что. Думать об этом было больно, и Баки сжал зубы, стараясь сфокусироваться на вдруг обвивших его руках.  
        
      — Бак, стой, слушай меня. Я не знаю, что ты успел себе придумать, но ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя не оставлю, да? — торопливая речь Стива доносилась до него как сквозь вату, но Баки усилием воли смог скрутить подкатывающий ужас и прижался к груди Стива, молча кивая. — Вот, хорошо, это правильно. Я не уйду без тебя, но… и требовать того, чтобы ты поддержал мою идею, не могу. Так что сначала выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Хорошо? И если тебя это не устроит — скажи. Придумаем что-нибудь еще, — Стив аккуратно взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе, прося посмотреть в глаза. Баки поморщился, надеясь, что выглядит не слишком жалко, и кивнул.  
        
      — Я слушаю, Стив.  
        
        
      — Ты точно уверен, что готов? — Стив уточнял это, кажется, уже десятый раз за день, и Баки в ответ глухо рыкнул и пихнул его в грудь, злясь на собственную неуверенность, которую Стив явно чувствовал.  
        
      — Готов, готов. Если к такому вообще можно приготовиться… Ты представляешь, как на меня Уилсон твой смотреть будет? — Баки раздраженно пнул дверной косяк и выглянул в окно, где Бэннер возился с платформой для перемещений во времени. Не хотелось признавать, но задумка с каждой секундой казалась все ненадежнее и глупее, но отступать было поздно. Да и некуда — Стив смотрел на него, как на последнюю надежду на мир, а Баки… Для Баки никогда не было ничего более важного, чем дать этот мир Стиву.  
        
      — Пусть смотрит как угодно, нам важно, чтобы смотрел ты, — Стив привлек Баки к себе и прижался губами к щеке. — Я знаю, Бак, это звучит глупо и наигранно, но… у Фьюри и Хилл же получилось. Чем мы хуже?  
        
      — Насколько я помню, Фьюри в итоге не выдержал в подполье больше года, — не удержавшись, поддел его Баки.  
        
      — Это сейчас и неважно. В конце концов, у него был серьезный повод и не было альтернатив. — Стив отвел глаза, но Баки тут же мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху и поцеловал его в подбородок, с внезапной радостью ощутив легкий укол едва заметной щетины.  
        
      — Ты забыл побриться или…? — все же уточнил он, касаясь щеки Стива правой ладонью.  
        
      — Или, — Стив коротко ухмыльнулся, но тут же снова стал серьезным. — Не переводи тему, Бак. Ты должен вести себя так, словно больше меня не увидишь. Господи, это так глупо звучит, — он помотал головой, морщась. — Наташа говорила, я не умею врать…  
        
      — Я умею, Стив, — Баки взял его за руку. — И не подведу ни тебя, ни нас. Наташа… гордилась бы нами, я думаю. Она уж точно знала толк в том, как скрываться.  
        
      — Мне все еще кажется, что она рядом, — неожиданно признался Стив глухим, упавшим голосом, глядя сквозь него. — Войдет через черный ход, скажет, что должна работать над новыми прикрытиями и пообещает появиться на горизонте при первой возможности. Я был рядом с ней семь лет… и даже не смог попрощаться.  
        
      В его глазах плескалась такая боль, что у Баки сжалось сердце. Он сжал ладонь Стива крепче и прижал к губам, целуя шершавые костяшки пальцев и пытаясь подобрать слова.  
        
      — Стив… она ведь погибла не просто так. Она спасла целый мир. Спасла всех вас… и нас, в конечном итоге. Я не знал ее так хорошо, как хотелось бы, и не могу сказать очень многого… Но она хотела бы, чтобы ты жил дальше. Здесь, в этом мире, пусть даже он стоил так чертовски много. И наверняка желала тебе счастья.  
        
      Стив порывисто кивнул и сморгнул набежавшие слезы, кусая губы.  
        
      — Все будет в порядке, Стив. Ты спасал меня тысячу раз, теперь моя очередь помочь тебе и нам, — Баки грустно улыбнулся, видя, что Стив собирается возразить. — И не смей спорить. Мой вклад давно стал гораздо меньше твоего.  
        
      — Дурак. Мы же здесь не торгуем, — Стив возмущенно фыркнул, но в следующее мгновение Баки бесцеремонно запечатал его рот поцелуем, не давая ничего сказать.  
        
      Это было похоже на попытку надышаться перед прыжком в воду. За тонкой стеной, на улице, Стива ждало опасное путешествие в прошлое, на которое он шел потому, что хотел избавиться от груза в настоящем. Баки понимал каждый его поступок, и этот не был исключением, но после того, что случится, ни один из них не останется прежним.  
        
      А главное — в этом должны будут убедиться все присутствующие.  
        
      Баки целовал Стива, прижимаясь к еще более жесткой, чем раньше, броне, и старался не думать о том, что их авантюра напоминает дурацкие голливудские фильмы, которые он успел посмотреть во время реабилитации. Оставалось надеяться, что их, как и героев тех картин, тоже ждет успех несмотря ни на что.  
        
      Иначе просто быть не может.  
        
      Искусанные губы Стива казались почти болезненно горячими, и Баки целовал его бережно и ласково, как в их самые первые дни вместе, с которых успела пролететь едва ли не сотня лет. Гладил по плечам, скрытых защитными пластинами, и жалел только, что не может передать Стиву всю нежность, что переполняла его сердце в этот момент. Баки мог только надеяться, что Стив чувствует его состояние так же, как он сам чувствовал Стива…  
        
      Стив прижал его к себе и приподнял над полом, не разрывая поцелуй. Баки рефлекторно попытался удержаться, но в следующее мгновение просто закинул ноги ему на талию, окончательно наплевав на то, что их кто-то может увидеть. Хотя, случись это, вся их задумка пойдет насмарку, а значит…  
        
      — Пора, — Стив грустно хмыкнул, не опуская Баки и из-за этого смотря на него снизу-вверх. — Я записал координаты, но все еще не хочу, чтобы ты уходил туда сразу же, Бак…  
        
      — Стив, нет. Прости, пожалуйста, но если все… сработает, то я ведь просто не смогу остаться там, зная, что ты… практически рядом. И потом… не переоценивай мои актерские способности, — Баки усмехнулся. — Я не смогу достоверно изображать нужное состояние слишком долго, потому что…  
        
      — Я понял, Баки, — Стив мягко улыбнулся и поставил его на пол. — Я… тоже не смог бы. В таком случае, я буду ждать тебя как можно раньше.  
        
      — Не сомневайся, Стиви. Заскучать не успеешь.  
        
        
      Когда Стив исчез в пространстве, Баки не смог удержаться от пробежавшей по всему телу дрожи. Поморщился, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в пространство перед собой, и честно попытался справиться с подступающей паникой. Они со Стивом выдумали такую чушь, на какую был способен не каждый фантаст, и одна их обоюдная вера в лучшее не могла помочь. На Стиве все еще оставался тяжеленный груз из камней, скипетра и молота, и последний, к слову, был самым слабым моментом их плана. Если бы норовистое оружие решило, что вознамерившийся бежать Стив перестанет быть достойным, все покатилось бы к чертям.  
        
      Но молот оказался более лояльным, чем они боялись обнаружить. Это вселяло надежду.  
        
      Наконец он заметил сидящую на берегу фигуру. Разворот плеч не позволял сомневаться в личности сидящего, но волосы были совершенно седые. Баки сморгнул набежавшие слезы — даже не зная, сколько точно лет должно пройти до того, что он видит сейчас, он едва ли не впервые подумал о том, что Стив, да и сам он, вовсе не бессмертен. Отставка или вечные битвы — годы непременно возьмут свое.  
        
      Но в их руках сделать эти годы самыми лучшими.  
        
      Сэм рядом с ним, кажется, не понимал, в чем дело, и Баки кивком отправил его вперед. И смотрел, смотрел сам, чувствуя, как разрывается надвое между желанием рвануть к своему-Стиву и желанием смотреть на еще-не-своего. Он не слышал их разговора, но в какой-то момент увидел, как сидящий на берегу Стив достал щит, а Сэм обернулся, словно спрашивая у Баки разрешения.  
        
      Баки кивнул, лихорадочно соображая, откуда щит мог взяться, если принадлежавший Стиву оказался уничтожен Таносом и так и не был найден на поле боя.  
        
      Нет, кажется, он все же слишком задержался.  
        
      Воспользовавшись тем, что Бэннер завороженно уставился на происходящее на берегу, Баки бесшумно шагнул назад и через несколько метров скрылся за домом, продолжая прислушиваться к обрывкам голосов. Лучше всего чтобы они не замечали его отсутствия хотя бы минут пять, а там Баки сумеет без проблем скрыться, особенно учитывая обстоятельства. Вряд ли его сразу же начнут искать, догадываясь в каком состоянии он должен быть при виде постаревшего за мгновение Стива. Баки, конечно, собирался показаться им потом… когда-нибудь.  
        
      Так или иначе, время оторваться у него есть. Баки чувствовал себя почти так же, как сбегая от домашних дел в тридцатые, чтобы провести время со Стивом. Шкодные мальчишки, задумавшие очередное приключение несмотря на его заведомую опасность и ненадежность. В детстве это срабатывало, а сейчас?  
        
      Чтобы добраться до нужной точки, где они спрятали надежно укрытую маскировочным тентом машину, требовалось двадцать минут. Баки добрался чуть больше, чем за десять, несмотря на то, что Стив по уговору должен был переместиться туда не сразу же, во избежание случайных свидетелей. Нет, Баки правда старался идти медленнее, чтобы не ждать его на месте, но ноги сами несли его все скорее и скорее, едва не переходя на бег. Ему нужно было скорее увидеть хотя бы машину, подтверждение того, что Стив на самом деле никуда не исчез, что он вернется в течение нескольких минут…  
        
      — Я так и знал, что ты придешь раньше, — чуть сорванным голосом произнес Стив, выходя к нему навстречу из-под маскировочного поля. Брони на нем уже не было — повседневная футболка и темная кожанка, все, как у обычных людей.  
        
      — А я знал, что ты, — Баки ухмыльнулся, останавливаясь напротив, и заглянул Стиву в глаза. — Расскажешь, как прошло?  
        
      — Я видел Шмидта на другой планете. И влез в кабинет Говарда в сорок пятом году, — отозвался Стив, хитро сощурившись.  
        
      — Ч-чего? — Баки ошарашенно вытаращился на него, остановившись на половине шага. — Ты серьезно? Может, ты еще и Гитлера по дороге в кроватке придушил?  
      — Иди ты… Нет, боюсь, это заняло бы слишком много времени. Я ведь не знаю, где он живет!  
        
      — Мне показалось, это не проблема при перемещении во времени, — фыркнул Баки.  
        
      Между ними все еще оставалось полметра — и оба стояли на невидимой границе, прочерченной тенью высокой корабельной сосны, словно именно преодоление ее ставило невидимую точку на прошлой жизни Стива.  
        
      — Это проблема, когда ты не хочешь создавать слишком много реальностей. Мы и так достаточно потрепали пространственно-временной континуум… Надеюсь, с этим будет, кому разобраться.  
        
      — Но к Говарду ты все же пришел?  
        
      — Да. Если он поверит моей записке, появится мир, где меня нашли сразу же, тебя отобрали у Гидры, а ЩИТ смог установиться без шпионов внутри.  
        
      — Дивный новый мир… Надеюсь, у них все будет нормально, — Баки, наверное, должен был испытать зависть по этому поводу, но… там ведь будет чужая жизнь. Другие они, чьи судьбы сложатся совершенно иначе. Хуже, лучше, неважно.  
        
      Иначе.  
        
      — А главное — я не хотел тратить ни одной лишней секунды, отделяющей меня от этого момента, — добавил Стив и наконец подался навстречу, ломая лежащую на земле между ними тень и обнимая Баки.  
        
      — Кстати, у нас все получится, — Баки пытался говорить, как ни в чем ни бывало, но сам не заметил, как стиснул Стива до хруста в ребрах. — Я видел там, на берегу…  
        
      — Ты можешь хотя бы сейчас говорить не о… — насмешливо нахмурился Стив.  
        
      — Не о тебе? — Баки поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, видя в них собственное отражение и зная, что Стив точно так же видит себя — в его.  
        
      — Придурок… — Стив обхватил его лицо ладонями, поглаживая отросшую бороду.  
        
      — Сопляк, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Поцелуй меня.  
        
      — Давай хотя бы спрячемся в машине?.. — полувопросительно уточнил Стив, по-прежнему неотрывно рассматривая его лицо, словно видел первый раз после долгой разлуки.  
        
      — Даже так? — Баки приподнял бровь и чуть наклонил голову.  
        
      — Именно так, — Стив схватил его за руку и потащил к внедорожнику. — Наждались уже.  
        
      Баки даже не обернулся, хотя ему казалось, что за спиной высится огромная тяжелая скала, разом рухнувшая с их душ. Да, впереди еще много дел и свершений и возможно даже подвигов… но сейчас в мире есть только они двое.  
        
      — Кстати, Бак, — уже открыв дверь машины, Стив обернулся и прищурился, глядя ему в глаза. — Помнишь наш разговор до заморозки?  
        
      — Какой… именно? — Баки сглотнул, сразу догадавшись, о чем речь, но надеясь потянуть время, потому что сердце мгновенно скакнуло к горлу, мешая дышать и говорить.  
        
      — О том, что мы можем сделать, когда ты вернешься в мир, свободный от программирования, и… — Стив снова занервничал, совсем как в тот день в Ваканде. Баки видел, как он нервно шарит по карманам, словно хочет достать оттуда что-то очень важное, но как назло завалившееся в самый дальний угол, и не выдержал — бросился на него, заталкивая в машину и тут же забираясь сверху.  
        
      — Да, Стив, — черт знает, где он взял этот огромный внедорожник, но Баки с легкостью завалил Стива на разложившееся сиденье и навис сверху. — Я согласен.  
        
      — Я ведь даже… ты и посмотреть на них не хочешь? — он бросил попытки вытащить из кармана коробочку и почти обиженно уставился на Баки. — Я их купил еще в первый месяц твоей заморозки…  
        
      — Хочу. Но сейчас гораздо сильнее я хочу наконец сделать вот так, — Баки мягко огладил его по щеке и приблизился, чувствуя теплое дыхание. — Если ты не против, конечно.  
        
      Вместо ответа Стив сгреб его за затылок и впился в губы — горячо, жадно и ищуще, рывком притянув Баки к себе за талию. Баки ответил с таким же пылом и отчаянием, будто стремясь наверстать упущенное сразу же, за все пять, десять, восемьдесят проведенных в разлуке лет.  
        
      К вкусу поцелуя примешивались слезы, горькие, словно дым полей боя, соленые и тревожные, но очищающие души. Баки прижимался к Стиву всем телом, стараясь почувствовать его каждой клеточкой, пока оба не начали одновременно выпутывать друг друга из одежды, торопясь добраться до тела, заласкать, зацеловать, безмолвно и непререкаемо клянясь в верности и любви.  
        
      А кольца, ждавшие их семь лет, вполне могли подождать еще немного.

**Author's Note:**

> *Автор фика не ебет, где old!Стив взял щит, и не хочет с этим разбираться, так как авторы фильма тоже не ебут. Поиски щита на совести Стива с Баки, у них очень много лет, чтобы с этим разобраться.


End file.
